poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the End of the Fray (LAoPtS)
Plot The explosion from their Ice Beam and Solar Beam knocks out both Glalie and Sceptile instantly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is presented with a rundown shack as their new boss directs them to remodel the establishment. Jessie walks over to the weak structure and it collapses before her eyes. As Wobbuffet is quick to give his seal of approval, James notices that Meowth is missing. On the battlefield, Shiftry and Torkoal battle it out. Torkoal continues launching Flamethrower as Shiftry evades Torkoal's attacks. Shiftry responds with a Shadow Ball attack, which collides with its target for a direct hit. Torkoal is blasted backwards but recovers from the attack. Torkoal goes for another Flamethrower attack but as Shiftry evades this second round of attacks, Torkoal ascends into the air still firing the Flamethrower and hits Shiftry for heavy damage. After the dust clears, Shiftry is announced as unable to battle. Tyson decides to choose Hariyama for his third Pokémon choice. Torkoal begins with another Flamethrower attack as Hariyama blasts forward with an Arm Thrust reflecting the Flamethrower attack. May and Max are surprised that Flamethrower isn't slowing down Hariyama one bit. Brock explains that Hariyama is covered with a special fat that helps to defend against Fire and Ice attacks. When Hariyama is within range, he strikes down with a Brick Break, knocking Torkoal unconscious. Ash selects Corphish as his third Pokémon. Hariyama goes for another Brick Break attack, slamming into the ground, while Corphish manages to evade the attack. Corphish and Hariyama blast forward with their Crabhammer and Focus Punch. The combined strength causes an explosion that sends both Corphish and Hariyama backwards, but Corphish is the one left unable to battle. This leaves Ash with only three additional Pokémon, ending the first stage of the battle. Meowth waits patiently for Tyson to release his own Meowth. Morrison lectures Ash, telling him that he can't lose to anyone else in the tournament since Ash managed to defeat him. Ash agrees and asks Pikachu if he would assist him in the second half of the grueling battle. Pikachu approves with a nod and determined cry. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has come upon the room which holds all the participant's Poké Balls. James also adds that since these are tournament Pokémon, that they must be extraordinarily powerful. The second half of the battle begins, with the battlefield now changing to rock terrain. Ash calls upon Swellow for his fourth Pokémon selection and Tyson chooses Hariyama. Swellow thrusts forward with a Peck attack, but Hariyama grasps onto Swellow and prevents it from moving. Hariyama rotates into the air and slams Swellow down in a Seismic Toss. After a few moments, Swellow recovers and continues on the attack. Hariyama charges for a Focus Punch while Swellow counterattacks with an Aerial Ace. Focus Punch hits the illusion and Swellow's Aerial Ace strikes Hariyama. The surprise attack knocks Hariyama out. Tyson chooses Donphan for his fourth Pokémon. Donphan begins with a Sandstorm attack. Swellow manages to clear the Sandstorm with its wings just as Donphan hits a boulder and propels itself skyward, hitting Swellow with Rollout. Donphan goes into another Rollout attack hitting Swellow multiple times, each more powerful than the last. As Donphan moves for one last Rollout attack, Swellow manages to halt Donphan by catching it with its legs. Swellow lifts Donphan and propels it towards the ground. Donphan crashes and is declared unable to battle. Swellow seals an impressive victory, leaving Tyson with only two more available Pokémon. A solitary Poké Ball rotates from Tyson's hand, as Metagross is called upon by Tyson. Metagross begins the battle with a Psychic attack, freezing Swellow in place. Swellow manages to break free of the Psychic attack and blasts forward with Quick Attack. As the two forces clash, Swellow is thrust backwards taking the full damage from its own attack. Metagross continues with a Hyper Beam, knocking Swellow out of the match. Ash does not hesitate in this competition and chooses Grovyle for his fifth Pokémon. Grovyle is eager to battle and closes in on Metagross while using Bullet Seed. While Grovyle continues its barrage, Metagross launches a Hyper Beam attack. Grovyle evades the attack and repeats Bullet Seed. Grovyle launches forward for a Leaf Blade attack, but Metagross manages to recover and counterattack with a Meteor Mash, knocking Grovyle unconscious and unable to battle. Ash selects Pikachu for his final attack. Pikachu bolts forward with a Thunderbolt attack hitting directly, but with little effect. Metagross retaliates with a Psychic attack, but Pikachu manages to avoid the psychokinetic waves and use Iron Tail. Afterward, it grabs onto Metagross's body and delivers an electrifying Thunder, knocking Metagross out of the competition. This leaves both Tyson and Ash with only one Pokémon each. Tyson calls upon Meowth as his final Pokémon. Team Rocket's Meowth cheers for Tyson's Meowth, despite having been shunned by it the previous night. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is stealing the participants' Poké Balls; their employer smashes through the door and reacts with uncontrollable anger when he sees what they're doing, while they are shocked at seeing him. Pikachu begins the final match-up with Thunderbolt, which Meowth matches with its own Thunderbolt. Pikachu follows up with Thunder attack, which Meowth also counters with Thunderbolt. Following the clash of both attacks, the stadium fills with electrical energy. Ash decides to take the battle into close range with a Quick Attack, which Meowth dodges by using Double Team. The two Pokémon clash with Iron Tail attacks, evenly matched. The two clash once more with Meowth's Slash and Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu launches a devastating Thunder attack as Meowth once more defends against the attack with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu thrusts forward with Iron Tail as Meowth counterattacks with its own Iron Tail. Both attacks hit directly, and as both sides take heavy damage, both Pokémon struggle to continue the battle, both panting for air. After a tense standoff, Pikachu collapses to the ground and Tyson is declared the victor. Both Trainers meet in the middle of the battlefield and congratulate each other. Morrison managed to become emotionally attached to the battle as much as Ash. Team Rocket flees from their employer as Meowth shouts out from the sidelines. Jessie and James are surprised to reunite with Meowth, but this enables the boss to catch up with them and launch Team Rocket through the air with one powerful punch. The Hoenn Championship finally concludes, revealing Tyson as the winner. Tyson is then awarded the Ever Grande Championship Trophy. May is surprised that Tyson actually managed to claim first place, but attributes it to their gourmet dining. Brock regains a sense of battle pride and grows interested in participating in battling once more. Morrison is eager to inform Ash that at the next tournament, he will finally defeat him. Major events * Ash continues his Full Battle against Tyson in the quarterfinals and ultimately loses, finishing in the Top 8. * Tyson moves on to the semifinals and wins, advancing to the final round. * Tyson defeats his opponent in the finals and wins the Ever Grande Conference. * The Ever Grande Conference ends.